Wish To Kiss
by Magica Ring
Summary: It was an unknown and undiscovered part of her life. After fifteen years of being on sea, she earns for something beyond her reach. What will come to her life? Or who'll she come across? AU. OOC!


**Disclaimer:**** All characters from maid sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara. I just borrowed the main character with out her permission*sorry* for my own enjoyment and for my dear readers.**

**Inspiration:**** This thought of one shot is inspired by Disney cartoon 'the little mermaid.' I fantasized it on my own and made this short story.**

The deep blue sea was sparkling with sunlight; casted on it, giving the appearance of harlequin, with the small wave created by the northern wind. The sounds of the gulls were getting faint as the magnificent ship glided against the waves.

Robert John, the captain of the ship, stood across the railing with a scope, his eyes were aiming for any sign of pirate ship. One of his eyes is covered with a black cloth attached with a string behind his head, the eye he lost in last battle. The ship's black flag with a human skull printed on it, is swinging with the rhythm of the fierce wind, undoubtedly proved that it's a pirate ship popular as **'Black Snake'**.

"Any sign of that ship?" Robert turned to see one of his men; one of his most trusted men Usui Takumi asked offering him a bottle of red wine. They are a group of people of different countries. Takumi joined the ship a year ago. Their last ship to defeat now is **'Red Dragon.'**

"They recently developed a game of hide and seek." Captain Robert replied giving the scope to Takumi. "Look out for a moment. I'll be back." He left taking the wine bottle from Usui.

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'**

"Riana, you'll not believe what I found," A young mermaid said to her sister excitedly flipping her long tailfin from left to right.

"Don't tell me it's a human thing. Again," Her sister crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh…forget about where it came from. Think about what it is?" The little mermaid said with sparkle in her eyes.

"Look Misaki, you're the youngest daughter of King Terrence. You should obey father's order." Her little sister Subaki said holding the object Misaki was examining, ready to throw it away.

"I know, I know the top most rules: no seeking on mainland, no rest on surfaced rock, stay away from humans," She pulled the object from her. "-as much as you can." She finished.

Her sister gave her a 'you'-are-hopeless' look and swam away for the 'sea-shell-necklace festival.'

The young mermaid swam back to her own destination through the outskirt of her father's kingdom. This particular mermaid named Misaki, is only seventeen, yet she wants to discover new things. She just disobeys one thing of her father; running away from the allotted area of the kingdom. She grew to adore much which doesn't belong to sea.

She wants to learn more about the world outside the sea; learn about the people of mainland. There was a day when she saw a human without tailfin and was walking on a sea shore. That time she had break the record to not to go near the sea shore. She heard it from mermaid stories that humans don't have tailfin like fish, they have legs. From that day she wants to see humans on her own eyes.

She was roaming around the sea caring a bag where she had safely placed the object she discovered not so long ago. She retrieved the thing from her bag. "Wow…! The more I looked at it the more I eager to know about it." She turned that around her little finger. "I wonder what it would possibly be."

She examined the thing again which is golden in color with one end thin while the other is thick and two pieces of glass attached at both sides making it look like a cylindrical role stick. She looked at the small hole through her eye but everything seems blur to her vision.

Then realization hit her. "If this thing is from outside the world of sea then," She surfaced above the sea, gripping the object tightly to her eye and looked through it. She was long forgotten that she was far away from her territory. She looked at the sky through the object and nearly jumped. The birds seem too close to her. Smiling she murmured "wonderful." Marveling around the sea, her eye came across a black flag swinging with the wind followed by the whole giant ship. She squealed out of joy.

For more investigation, her tail brought her to the nearest part of the ship but not that close to be identified. Using her secret object, she spotted something look like an anchor. She remembered she was taught in her childhood, the anchor uses for halting a ship or a boat; a bad sign, then a round tube attached with a thick rope. Smiling to herself she thoroughly observed the whole morphology of the ship visible to her side when she noticed something that was exactly looking like the thing she was holding.

She backed away a little and again focused on the spot where the thing was placed or supported by something or someone. Someone like her! "Oh no! Someone is using against its eye and just looking straight at my direction!" She dipped down the sea. "Run Misaki!"

Takumi couldn't believe what caught his eyes. He stood there dumbfounded. "Does really mermaid exist?" was the only question thumping in his mind. "May be it was only a human, after all it was using a scope." He tapped his chin. "But the black hair and wait a minute, why there would be a human in the middle of the sea with out a ship?" His eyes tried to search for that thing again but all he could see is the whirlpool of water where that thing disappeared. "Someone is there. I'm sure."

Misaki's heart was thumping like a hammer against her chest. "That was close. Did he see me?" She swam deep down the sea fast but her mind was telling something else. 'What about the investigation Miskai?'She didn't want to leave in the middle of her search just for a mare human. "Okay, one last try! You have gone through harder situation than this Misaki." She inhaled and swam back to the sea surface.

Usui looked through the scope but instead of any sign of human he located a sharp cone like thing come to their direction. He focused on that thing for a moment but when a pool of water thrown to the sky he confirmed. "A whale!" He jumped and signaled the bell for attention.

When he was about to turn, he stood still on his spot. Suddenly guilt came to his mind thinking about the 'may-be-a-mermaid' thing. He could see an island ahead of them. "She may be in danger!" He exclaimed.

"Who is in danger?" Captain Robert asked while ordering his comrades to turn the ship.

"Nothing! Just distract the whale while I came up in a few." By that Usui jumped in to the sea.

"What the-?" But captain knows him very well. When he jumped to the sea ran away from the ship, he returns with something that will helpful for their job. So he kept silent and returned to his work.

Misaki tried to see the ship but all she could see was nothing. The ship is gone. She relaxed a bit but when she turned a little to south, she looked at a giant fin. Not like her. It was the biggest fin she ever saw in her life. "A whale!" She dropped the object she was holding and swam as fast as she could. She dropped her bag to remove any weight from her. She thought about her sister warning. "I know how much you want to be on land but you've to beware of the precautions." And she regretted about her stupid reply. "I'm pretty sure about it more than you and father." For now she just wants to be home. At home!

She flipped her tail with much force through the pebbled path but she was losing her strength. The whole journey is now taking her strength down. Heaving she stopped for a moment but the she could feel the giant whale is coming to her direction. She tried again but she couldn't move from her spot. "I can't move. But If I camouflaged in the sand," She thought but sighed dejectedly by looking at the deep sea. She couldn't swim back down. She crossed her fingers hoping for any miracle to happen, when two strong arms hold her waist and swam like a sea squid. She opened her eyes and met with a bunch of blond hair. Their eyes locked for a moment when her brain struck that she is been held by a human. A real human!

Her mind got blank. "Aaahhh!" She tried to push him but the arms around her didn't budge a bit. She defeated pathetically after tried hard. 'A Fish hunter!' Her mind cautioned her. Then she came upon on an idea and bit down the expose part of his neck. That gave her time to swim away but soon her body hurled by the water.

"Stupid!" Usui thought and went behind her. His vision getting blur as he is inside water for nearly five minutes. His lungs felt like squeezing him from inside. He speedily swam to where the girl disappeared and gasped at her unconscious below a rock. "Damn!"

He brought her to the nearby island and looked at her still unconscious. Her chest rose up and down just the replica of her breathing. He looked at her tail having a cut mark, bleeding a little. He tore a cloth from his neck and wrapped it around her wound. He observed her marvelous feature. "Such a wonderful creature of God," He wondered loud and suddenly he found himself falling. "Oh no." His body fell above Misaki.

Misaki's eyes fluttered open to the sunlight and the heavy weight above her. She scooted away a little after looking at the figure in front of her.

She looked at her newly discovered wound wrapped with a black cloth. It was no longer bleeding and she felt better. She found the courage to touch his face. She never scares of humans but the sound of 'Fish hunter' gave goose bumps to her body. When she touched his damp hair, she got to realize the fact that he saved her life by rescuing himself. "The water must got in to his system and as per I know, humans don't have gills." She thought and pressed his belly with her palm. He coughed water but still unconscious.

Misaki's face lashed with worries. She thought back the time her sister had gave air to her friend through her mouth. She looked at him and blushed hard at the thought of giving him PDA. "You've to do it Misaki. He saved your life." She gulped awkwardly and did the way her sister did.

After a brief moment Usui's eyes met with a pair of worried looking amber eyes. He straightened his body which made her backed away. He doesn't want to scare the hell out of her so he gave her a genuine smile. "Cold?" He asked her hoping a little that she could understand his language.

"Y…Yes!" She lied. But hay, she can understand! The mermaid was fully aware that her involuntary shakes had nothing to do with the weather.

"Are you okay?" He asked while she nodded enlarging her big amber eyes.

"Are you for real?" Usui asked looking totally surprised.

"I think so." Her obvious answer made him laugh.

"What are you laughing at stupid human?" She fumed with anger. Well she made it look like her anger to cover her embarrassment.

Usui looked at her way of sitting in the sand. Her long tail was resting with an S-shape and her upper half is just like V-shape, covered with blue sea shell matching her tail. Her damp long raven hair fell in to her pale shoulder giving her a look of Goddess. Usui blushed at her sight. Doesn't she have any idea of self consciousness? He had hard time to hold back the sudden urge to kiss her velvety lips though he was feeling something lingering sensation on his lips.

Misaki felt uncomfortable at his starring. "T…Thank you for saving me." She whispered and turned to her left only to find the familiar ship coming to the island they're in. She gasped. "I've to go."

"Wait…!" Usui hold her slender arm sending a shiver ran down from her spine to her tail. "Don't worry. I'm with you." He reassured her but that didn't give her a slight assurance. She urged to go. "What's your name?" He asked.

"M…Misaki." She replied hesitantly. "What's yours?" She asked as quickly as possible.

"Takumi." He said smiling. Never did he be that happy by telling someone his name. "I heard that mermaids do magic, fulfill wishes. Can you?"

Misaki looked at him. "Yes but only in case we get anything that rescues our lives." She replied with her eyes again back to stick with the ship.

"I saved you." He smirked.

"I repay you back by saving your life." She replied now looking at him.

"Where is the proof?"

Misaki can't tell him that she gave him PDA. "Fine. What's your wish?" She asked as if she's not interested.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Instead her eyes got large.

"In your language close the eyes means enlarge the eyes?" He grinned. "I'll give you a most important human thingy."

Misaki couldn't hold her excitement and did what he said and with in five seconds she felt a soft pair of lips pressed to her. Her mind got dark, eyes got blind. He broke the kiss and looked at her cheery red cheeks matching her lips.

"Pervert!" She muttered.

Usui smiled and handed her a round thing. Misaki looked at him secretly asking about the thing.

"The thing you're holding back there was a scope and it's called a compass. It'll show you directions." He pulled her to him placing a hand to her waist when she glared at him. "This latter shows north and the opposite is south. And this is east and the opposite is west." Usui explained her.

"But what should I do with it?" She asked.

Usui looked at her and his face got serious. "Don't come to south and east. It's most dangerous here." By that he slowly pushed her back in to the sea and kissed her lips for the last time. "Go back to your home princess."

Misaki's heart felt like jelly. She never was being that close to a human before. One thing she sure about that day, 'not all the humans are harmful or mare. Some are good and,' She touched her lips and smiled. 'Some are miraculous.' She looked at the compass and pressed it to her chest. She whirled round and round with joy with one thing plastered in her mind-"such a handsome prince. Takumi."

"Takumi be right back!" Captain Robert roared from the distance. "We caught the whale."

Usui touched his lips, 'Such a stunning beauty. We'll meet again Misaki.'

**Ta da! Do you all like my new idea? I read almost all maid sama story in English but I didn't find her in a mermaid version. So I want to put Misaki being a mermaid. And now it's fulfilled. Yeah! **

**Reviews are welcome as ever. *smile***


End file.
